


Closer

by StarryNighty



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Black Reader, Black female reader - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 15:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19429156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryNighty/pseuds/StarryNighty
Summary: Bucky gets dragged into another get together at Stark Tower.  He sees you and remembers your brush-offs.





	Closer

This is for the 3k inthedark!challenge for @theimaginesyouneveraskedfor. The prompt: “Just a little more, baby.” Her WONDERFUL writing inspired me to submit this little diddy. I hope you like it! <3

=============================================================================================================

Bucky’s deep set eyes watched the woman in yellow. 

You walk across the room as the silver bracelets tinged and swish with every bounce of your hips. The feathery fabric of your dress hugged your plush waist and hips as you saunter, an upturned smile smoothly spreads across your lips as you address Steve. Bucky bit down on his lip trying to suppress the maddening jealous habit he’d been nursing for the last few months. The taste of iron and bourbon swirled on his tongue as he drank.

In the past you had ignored his attempts at conversation. You had even waved him away if he got too close. He could still smell you. Bucky got hard on just the memory of what you smelled like between your shoulder blades. He was use to being relegated to the background, hell he preferred it, but he wouldn’t tolerate being ignored. Not from you. And if he really wanted to, he could get closer.

Bucky put down his glass as a server walked by, he followed you out of the room. You were always rushing off elsewhere and it was aggravating. You hardly even noticed he was behind you. It was reckless, he thought, as you walked down the hall with your ass swaying left to right with each step. So deep in your thoughts that the sensation of a metal arm wrapping around your waist stuffed your terrified scream right back down your throat.

He clapped his flesh hand over your mouth for good measure as he dragged you into the nearest room. He slammed the metal door shut behind them with his foot. Bucky pushed you face first into the wall with his arm held firmly at the base of your neck as he locked it. Your cheek burned part of the fragile bones of your eye socket rolled underneath the weight. You try to push back against it using your hands as leverage. Only to have your efforts neutralized with another rough shove that sent you back to the wall.

“Don’t say a word.” He hissed into the shell of your ear.

You didn’t move at first, frozen by the shock of it all, you stood still and quiet while concentrating on your breaths. His body was pressed against you ruffling and bunching the thin fabric of your dress. You buck your hips to gain distance once again but they were met with his immovable stance.

“That’s it darlin’.” Bucky’s voice was ominous and terrifyingly lustful.

Thankfully pressure lifted off your neck but soon found more cause for concern when you felt his hands running the course of your body to your breasts. Frantic, you push, buck against him in a fit of arms banging his legs or whatever piece of him you could strike.

His hands left your chest as he whirled you around in one motion then slammed you against the wall in another. You blink slowly while dark spots coat your vision as you struggle to focus.

“I will hurt you.” He said flatly.

Your wide eyes star back at him pouring tears that you couldn’t feel. Your attacker’s face looked dubiously relaxed as he held you. His stubble beard revealed a moist set of lips, the dark brows laid flat against the heavy hooded lids of his eyes as he stared at you.

Bucky snatched your wrists, chiming the bangles, as he hoisted your body to his. Your pleading eyes watched him as he pulled you away from the wall. You resisted by digging your weight into your flats.

“No.” You shook all over as he continued then jerked you forward. Bucky tugged until the two of you were at the desk. With a powerful yank to your wrists he slammed your back on the desk. The air rushed out of your lungs, your ears rang from the impact but you will yourself to get back up. But he was there standing face to face with you pinning your legs to his thighs and the desk. Caught off balance you fall back on your ass to the cool surface of the desk, your feet barely touched the floor but he stood fixed in front of you. Adrenaline rushed through your veins you attempted to lunge back at him but his metal hand grabbed a hand full of hair.

You tried to hit his stomach, the side of his face, his crotch but he simply grunted.

“You aren’t getting away.” He growled. “Not until I’m finished.”

Bucky’s icy blues focused on your mouth as he licked his lips. His flesh hand forcefully felt your breast as he traveled up to your throat. You fearfully pull back too late as his grip clamps down. His beard tickles your lips, nose, and chin as he brushes his lips against yours. You try to pull away but the metal fist in your hair keeps you under his control. He urges first with his lips to get you to respond, then uses his tongue to lick the sensitive skin just on the other side of your bottom lip.

You feel his hand drop from your throat and land on your hot damp thighs where he squeezes painfully. You wince, giving him the opportunity to invade your mouth. He grins lovingly as a ragged deep moan pulls from your throat. Forcefully he pressed his lips against yours. The brush of his beard rubbed a raw spot just above your lip and refusing to give him this victory you bite back on his tongue. Bucky moved back with a slap across your cheek and mouth. He tugs hard on your hair as your hands rise to stop the pain he’s causing but he’s got your face upturned to his. Bucky’s eyes narrow as he looks at you and shook a fleshy finger in your face.

“No teeth.” He says behind pursed lips.

Instantly swollen, your mouth and cheek tingled from the strike. “Don’t do this.” You say shakily. His brows arch like he’s joyous, but you know this moment is anything but, and he followed the expression with a simple smile back down at you.

He released your hair, gripped your thick thighs as he forced you to lie back. Hysterically, your hands pushed back on his body that now pressed in as he molded his body to yours. He pulled at your wrists forcing them by your hips as he licked, sucked, and bit around your ears and neck. You bit down on fleshy inside of your mouth to distract yourself from feeling arousal. You catch the smell of alcohol on his breath and you turn your head away as he continues to elicit a response from you.

“I’ll get it out of you one way or another.” He muffles, as he bites down on your shoulder.

You felt his crotch grind on your pelvis and you nearly loose all sanity when his erection rubs against you.

“No, no!” A vulnerable shriek echoes into the room but is quickly silenced with a metal hand over your lips.

“Don’t.” You heard a rip and a pinch at your cunt. “Do that again.” And your underwear was gone.

Bucky slid his fingers between your legs as he stroked the soft slippery skin he found there. Pushing past your folds he felt the heat and wetness you had produced. He made you wither away some of the disgust you felt at his behavior as he stroked inside you steadily. Heavy breathes followed by a stunted moan escape your lips as you try to avoid the feeling to no avail.

“You want it bad, don’t you?”

You shook your head and squeezed your eyes tight. His metal hand grips your jaw and squeezes forcing you to open your eyes.

“I’ve been waiting for so long to do this.” He said menacingly then covered your mouth once again.

He jerked his fingers from within you causing a moan to surface under his hand as he steadied himself at your entrance.

“You’re going to love this, sweetheart.”

He wasn’t gentle nor was he compassionate in your comfort as Bucky drove the length of his cock into you in one motion. You screamed under his hand as he pulled out to the tip, and then pushed back in firmly. You bucked against him in pain as the width of him adjusted inside you but the bundle of nerves at your clit pulsed with pleasure.

“Fuck, you’re tight.”

One of your hands held his metal wrist while the other held his shoulder for support against his relentless pounding. You could hear the slap of skins causing friction with every strike and soon your legs were shaking as your climax flooded through you reluctantly. 

“Damn, you went quick. I should have done this sooner huh?”

You were sucking in air hard through his hand and tugged at his wrist to free your mouth.

He obliged you the simple favor as he slipped from your body and flipped you over like a rag doll. He pulled you by the hips to the edge of the desk once again pinning your legs with his.

“Now, about this ass.”

Alarmed at his insinuation, you turned back to look at him but he pushes your face back into the desk as his finger prodded your ass. Breath snagged in your chest at the implications of his intentions. You wiggled attempting to deter his course of action only to be slammed back down with his metal hand. He proved that any act of contrition on your part would be met with violence. Bucky pushed in his slicked thick head and waited as you tried to fight back. Your efforts were met with his metal arm around your neck. The motion lifted you up from the desk, forced your back closer to his chest while arching your ass up to him. His other hand pulled and twisted your right arm around your back as he sank in.

“Just a little more, baby.” Bucky urged.

Your eyes bulged at the feeling of him filling you up. With surprised satisfaction, you feel your insides widen to accommodate him. And any scream was stifled as he squeezed his arm. In your woozy thoughts you thanked him for not rushing, not giving in to hedonistic urge to pound. Instead it felt like he was trying to make you enjoy it just as much as he was. His long, sensuous perhaps thoughtful strokes devolved within minutes. Bucky’s seemingly gentle focus didn’t last long as he finally hit the hilt. Each thrust became less painful but you agonized with each reentry as he began to pound sending sharp pains throughout your groin.

Within the length of your heady sign, Bucky was hammering your ass, driving himself to the final end he so desired. You were tighter here, warmer, that only made him want to be inside you longer. Sweat dripped off his brow onto your cheek as he held in you place as he rutted. Whimpers and moans escaped your dry lips. He nibbled on your ear to distract himself from the building pressure but still couldn’t help but pound harder and dive deeper. You cried out at his final pummeling he felt rock hard within as he thumped his hips into you. His grip tightened on your neck causing your vision to dip as he shuddered behind you. Fiercely you clawed at his arm for release as he rode out his organism.

In one motion he let you go. And you collapsed to the desk in a sweaty teary mess. You felt him slip from your body, you heard the sound of his zipper and heavy booted footsteps. He walked around the desk. Your hazy vision struggled to look at him as you tilt up. Bucky is watching you with a grin plastered to his face; his glassy blue eyes were still dark from his actions as he watches you. His metal hand reaches out to carefully brush the hair from your sweaty face.

“Aw. That wasn’t so bad, was it?”  
`


End file.
